Punishments
by Jellicos
Summary: C.J. has yet to learn that some jokes will result in embarrassing punishments [remember the Notre Dame cap?] but her staff does love to remind her of it. KateC.J. fluffy femslash. [rating for mentioning of mature themes]


**Punishments**

**_Disclaimer:_**_I own nothing. Characters and settings are the property of Aaron Sorkin and his minions. I am merely kidnapping and manipulating them into depravity for my own amusement. No profit is being made, only 'harmless' fun._

_**A/N:** Because there is such a lack of C.J./Kate fics.  
Basically a short and silly fluff story with a twist. I hope you'll like it._

_Love,  
Jellicos_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------_

"You never learn, do you?" Toby asked, leaning against the doorframe to the Chief of Staff's office, not hiding his amusement as he glanced over at the sulking woman standing by her desk, gathering papers together at an impressive speed.

"It was a joke!" She exclaimed, taking a brief pause from her papers to gesture her frustration with her hands.

"You made a joke before the big thing? I hope you've memorised the song…" He was enjoying this far too much for her liking.

"Look…" She straightened herself up, pointing her finger at him with a look in her eye that would faze the most confident of men. Toby didn't flinch and C.J. didn't get to finish.

"Hey, C.J. I was… oh god, not again…" Josh had stopped dead in his tracks, looking at his boss as if to tell her she really should have known better.

"It was a joke!" She repeated herself, but Josh only shook his head.

"Has she done the song yet?" He asked Toby who shook his head.

"Shouldn't you two be, I don't know… working?" She asked irritably before lunging back in her chair, leaning back as far as the backrest would allow her.

"Nah, this is much more fun." Josh determined as he sat down on one of the wooden chairs by the door. "Besides, the others aren't here yet." He reminded her, referring to the senior staff meeting that was supposed to start two minutes ago.

"You know, you could always apologise." Toby advised, trying hard not to let his amusement show.

"I did…" She sighed.

"Sorry I'm late." A slightly panting Annabeth hurried into the room, holding a couple of very blue folders in her arms. "Nice hat." She smiled at the annoyed Chief of Staff, before taking a seat on the couch. "I didn't know you were a fan?"

"I'm not." She muttered.

"She made a joke and now she's being punished." Josh offered but quickly turned silent as C.J. glared at him.

"Oh…" The deputy press secretary looked somewhat confused. She thought for a moment before turning to C.J. who was currently looking as if she'd boil over at any moment. "Isn't there a big…?" She started but C.J. cut her off.

"Yes!" She practically shouted, standing from her chair in the process, almost knocking it over. "Yes I made a joke, yes it was a bad timing and yes, every time I do so I am forced to wear this stupid cap and sing that dumbass song to make up for it!" She stressed her point by flicking the cap on her head with her index finger.

"And yet…" Josh smirked.

"Shut up dumbass." She spat at him. "You'll be talking to Reynolds today."

"C.J! Common!" He protested, sounding so panicked that the Chief of Staff actually smiled for the first time that morning. "He hates my guts!"

"I can punish too spunky." She grinned evilly and spinned around in her chair for effect.

"It's not my fault you can't keep your mouth shut." He muttered under his breath.

"You know, the Carrick meeting is still up for grabs." She threatened and Josh turned very silent, making a smug smirk appear on C.J's lips.

"Oh no… you didn't…" A voice asked from the open door, releasing a cry of frustration from the Chief of Staff that made newly arrived Will jump a step back.

"All of you! Sit down and shut the hell up or I'll have the secret service bury your bodies in the rose garden!" She roared, effectively silencing the room and quickly forcing whoever was still standing to flee to the nearest chair.

"Now…" She took a deep breath and straightened out her shirt. "Where are we on the budget negotiations?"

------------------

They actually managed to get through the entire staff meeting without C.J. exploding or any mention of her new head wear for that matter. In fact, she'd almost forgotten about it when her office door opened once again to reveal her secretary's face.

"Commander Harper to see you." She said in her most professional voice and C.J's head bowed down to touch the desk.

"Send her in." Came her muffled reply. Margret nodded her head and stepped aside to let the blonde Deputy NSA enter the room.

"Having a bad day?" Kate asked conversationally as she positioned herself in the wooden chair in front of C.J's desk. The brunette didn't reply right away but raised her head enough to glare at her new guest.

"Ow, common, I think you look cute in that hat." The commander said sweetly, not able to hide her smirk anymore.

"I said I was sorry!" C.J. whined.

"And I appreciate it." She replied honestly.

"So… you're not going to make me sing the song?" The Chief of Staff asked hopefully.

"Oh no, you're still going to sing the song." Kate told her matter-of-factly.

"Kate!" She whined again. "Don't make me do this…" She pleaded.

"It's the price you pay for being a wise ass." She emphasised her words with a pointed look and stood up.

"Fine." C.J. muttered. "Then you can spend the next two weeks with your vibrator because you're not getting any." She threatened, feeling mighty proud of herself for a moment. That was until Kate leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Mmm, and if you're a good girl I might let you watch." She husked, making the Chief of Staff swallow hard and grab a little too tight a hold on her armrest.

"You're mean." C.J. whispered. Kate smirked proudly as she dropped a folder on the already over cluttered desk, giving a brief summary of its content and the actions considered by state.

"…it's probably nothing." She finished as she reached the door, watching the brunette who was already skimming the pages of the report.

"You'll keep me posted?" She asked more as a courtesy than anything else, her voice and professionalism returning with the change of topic.

"Of course." Kate smiled before turning to leave.

"Kate?" C.J. called after her girlfriend.

"Yeah?" She turned, hand on the doorknob.

"You're really gonna make me sing, aren't you?" She asked dejectedly.

"Remember this the next time you're thinking of making fun of Xena." Kate told her defiantly before opening the door. "And you're watching the big marathon with me this weekend." She added over her shoulder before leaving the Chief of Staff to pound her head against her desk.

--------------------------------------

_Thanks for reading, and please, feel free to drop a note to let me know if you liked it or not or what I can improve 'till next time:)_


End file.
